Systems for calibrating embedded vehicle control computers are known and widely used in the automotive and trucking industries. It is commonplace for vehicle control computers to be programmed by the engine manufacturer with a so-called base calibration, wherein certain features thereof may be enabled or disabled via appropriate computer control. As one example, the base calibration may include one or more software algorithms for executing a vehicle speed signal tampering feature, wherein this feature may be selectively enabled or disabled as desired by an appropriate programming tool. Additionally, the base calibration typically includes a number of operational parameters that may be adjusted or trimmed within a range of permissible values via the programming tool. For example, the base calibration may include a maximum road speed parameter that may be adjustable in one or more mph increments.
In any case, vehicle owners and others typically do not have access to calibration databases, nor do they typically have the training necessary to change feature and/or trimmable parameter values. Consequently, sales personnel of vehicles carrying such vehicle control computers are usually called upon by the vehicle owner-operators to change features and/or trim values when desired. Unfortunately, this service provided by such sales personnel consumes a great deal of their time, wherein such time could be better spent concentrating on sales activities and the like.
What is therefore needed is an easy-to-use system that allows owners, sales persons and others to easily change or update features and/or trim values forming part of a vehicle control computer calibration.